


An Easy Price to Pay

by TamerOfPickles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission, Top Derek Hale, blindfold, past Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they defeat Peter, Jackson wants the Bite. However, Derek has conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Price to Pay

Jackson’s hand shook as he reached for the weathered door’s handle. He paused to wonder whether it was from shock leftover from the violent events from earlier that night or anticipation for what he hoped to gain by returning. He turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. He didn't think Derek would be spooked by anything, but it was still probably wise not to make any sudden moves.

“Derek,” he called as he inched into the darkened foyer and scanned the room for any sign of the werewolf. “Derek?” he called again, louder both out of increased confidence from not being attacked by something in the dark and increased desperation for what he had come for.

As he turned toward the stairs, he saw a familiar figure standing perfectly still in the darkness at the top. Jackson tried to swallow his fear. “I … I helped you.” He tried to summon the mask of confidence that he usually showed the world. “I help save you.” Derek responded by taking a step to the edge of the stairs. Despite his best efforts, Jackson couldn't resist taking a step away. With fear once more in his voice, he pleaded, “You got what you wanted.” His voice dropped low as he repeated, “You got what you wanted.” His desire steeled him as he demanded, “Now, it’s my turn to get what I want.”

The silent moment that followed was all that was needed for Jackson’s resolute demeanor to melt away again. Derek leaped to the bottom of the stairs, which caused Jackson to start to pull into the fetal position before he managed to catch himself. Jackson was thankful he had used the bathroom before coming back here. That had saved him from embarrassing himself completely. Derek growled at Jackson: his fangs extended to their full length, and his eyes took on their newly acquired red hue.

“Why do want it?” Derek asked.

“I … I need to be strong. To be fast. To be able to sense what others can’t.” Derek continued to wait after Jackson stopped talking. Jackson bit his lip to hold back the rising tension before breaking and continuing, “I was the best before McCall came around. He cheated.”

“Why do you deserve this power?”

“I helped you,” Jackson pleaded. “You got what you wanted. McCall got this power. Now it’s my turn. I deserve it as much as he does.”

“Peter was a fool to give the bite so indiscriminately. Scott turned on him, and it killed him.”

Fearing he might not get what he wanted, Jackson yelled, “This isn't fair!” He immediately realized his foolishness. His mouth dropped open as he looked at the displeasure that appeared on Derek’s face. “I mean … What do you want of me? What do I need to do? I won’t betray you. I’ll do anything for this. I need it.” Jackson hadn't intended to sound so pathetic, but he was desperate.  
Derek slowly circled around Jackson as he considered what he had said. Jackson followed Derek with his eyes as well as he could, but he was too scared to move his head more than a few degrees, let alone turn his body to continue to face Derek. When he was again in front of Jackson, he said, “There may be a way. You’ll have to be part of my pack. I’ll be your Alpha, and you’ll be my Beta.”

“Really?” Jackson asked, almost not daring to hope. “OK. I can do that.”

Derek began to circle Jackson again, moving closer to him. “You’ll have to prove yourself before I give you the bite. You’ll have to submit yourself to me.” Derek stopped behind Jackson and brought himself so close to Jackson’s right ear that he could feel Derek’s breath when he whispered, “Completely.” Jackson gasped as a shiver went down his spine. He blushed as he became aware that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. Derek placed his hands on Jackson’s shoulders. His fingers stroked the edge of Jackson’s jacket. “Are you willing to do this? It will cement a bond between us when I turn you.”

Jackson slowly breathed in and out as he tried to regain his composure. He was finally so close to what he wanted. He nodded slightly and urgently whispered, “Yes.”

“What did you say?” Derek asked. His werewolf senses had no trouble hearing what Jackson had said, but he wanted Jackson to commit.

Jackson let out a whimper of desire. “Please … I want all of it.” He felt Derek’s fingers reach into his jacket before taking a hold and sliding it off his arms. Derek tossed it into a corner of the burnt out house. Jackson began to object to the mistreatment of his clothing but he stopped caring when Derek placed his hands beneath Jackson’s arms and copped a feel of Jackson’s chest as he moved in for the buttons. He was surprised when Derek undid the buttons one by one rather than tearing the shirt off him. Soon the shirt joined the jacket.

Derek reached his left arm across Jackson’s bare chest, grabbed his right shoulder, and pulled Jackson around to face him. He slid his hand to the back of Jackson’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue parted Jackson’s lips, and their mouths began to explore each other. Derek pulled away and moved to Jackson’s neck, which elicited a gasp of pleasure.

When Derek decided he was ready, he placed his hands on Jackson’s shoulders, looked into his eyes, and gently pressed down. Jackson complied with the unspoken command by slowly dropping to his knees. He kept his eyes on Derek’s until he was all the way down and his face was in front of the zipper of Derek’s pants. Jackson brought his hands to the button but paused to look up Derek, who nodded slightly.

Jackson hastily unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and pulled them down to the middle of Derek’s thigh. He revealed Derek’s black underwear, which were already stretching from the bulge within. Jackson placed his hand on Derek’s cock and began to rub it through the fabric. It reacted with a bounce, and Derek reacted with a low moan. No longer willing to wait to see what was underneath, Jackson pulled down Derek’s underwear. As soon as it was free, the dick snapped forward and hit Jackson on the cheek. Jackson’s jaw dropped with surprise. The scene caused Derek to begin to snicker, which caused Jackson to join in and double over with laughter.

When Jackson caught his breath, he reached up and grabbed on to Derek’s dick with his right hand and used it to help pull himself up. His hand sliding down the shaft caused Derek’s knees to buckle slightly both from the pleasure of Jackson’s touch and from the unexpected weight. Jackson brought his face up to the tip of Derek’s cock and began to explore it with his tongue while slowly stroking it. Derek gave a low moan that was almost a growl. It sent shivers down Jackson’s back.

Jackson wasn’t scared of another guy’s cock because this wasn't his first time. A few years earlier, he and Danny were jerking off to porn together when Danny wondered out loud what it would be like to suck cock. Jackson was happy to help him find out and insisted on returning the favor even though Danny said he didn't have. “It’s only fair,” he had said, and Danny wanted a blowjob too much to ask questions.

As Jackson slid his lips up and down Derek’s cock, Derek began to move his hips to aid the motion and push the limits of how much of himself he could get Jackson to take. Soon, the tip of his cock was brushing the back of Jackson’s throat. Jackson managed to resist gagging for a couple of strokes before he finally gave in to the reflex and had to take a moment to breathe. Derek looked at him with a mix of a smirk and a sneer. He turned away as he began to take off his jacket. Jackson was mesmerized by the way Derek’s dick bobbed back and forth as he walked. Derek folded his jacket and placed it on a table next to the wall. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt but paused to give Jackson a lingering look. “Lose the pants.”

Jackson didn’t hesitate. He rolled back onto his butt and began to untie his shoe. He tossed it off to the side with the sock tucked inside before doing the same with the other shoe. He stood up to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. He placed his pants on his shoes. He began to slip his thumbs under the waistband of his tight, black briefs, but the sense of Derek’s intense attention caused him to pause. He looked up to see a now shirtless Derek staring at Jackson’s underwear and tracing with his eyes the outline of the bulge that extended across the entire left side. Derek bit his upper lip with desire, looked up to meet Jackson’s gaze, and gave him a small nod. Jackson responded by pulling his underwear down and exposing his stiff dick. He managed to step out of them and toss them toward the pile of clothes without breaking eye contact with Derek.

Derek grabbed himself and gave himself a couple strokes before walking toward Jackson. When they got close enough to touch, Derek slid his cock along the top of Jackson’s. They both sighed with pleasure as Derek took hold of both of their cocks. Derek placed his other hand on the band of Jackson’s head and pulled him in for another kiss.

When the came up for air, Derek put his hands onto Jackson's shoulders and gently pushed him backwards. Jackson resisted the urge to turn to look where Derek was leading and kept his gaze firmly on Derek’s. Derek looked upon Jackson except for brief glances to check where they were going. They walked through an archway into the next room until Jackson felt the lip of a table press against his lower back. As Derek helped Jackson onto the table, he leaned in and whispered into Jackson’s ear, “I need to take a closer look at what you are giving me.” Derek walked along the left side of the table so that he could be next to Jackson, and he cradled the back of Jackson’s as he laid him down. He leaned in for a quick kiss before walking out of view.

Jackson kept facing straight up, but his eyes were looking toward the point where Derek left. A moment later, Derek returned with a roll of elastic bandage. “Focus on my touch.” Jackson lifted his head, and Derek wrapped around his head. For a moment, Jackson was alone in his darkness, but then he felt Derek lean over him and give his ear a gentle tug with his teeth. Jackson gasped with surprise and pleasure. Derek moved downward and began to kiss Jackson’s neck. Meanwhile, he played idly with Jackson’s hair with his fingers. Once he was satisfied, Derek left a trail of kisses down his neck until he reached his chest and pulled himself back up. Jackson waited for Derek’s next touch.

It came as Derek placed his hands on both of Jackson’s shoulder. He gave them a good squeeze and rubbed his hands over them a bit before pulling his hands inward to Jackson’s neck. While there, his fingers found some tension in the back of Jackson’s neck, and he took a moment to massage it out. He then moved to Jackson’s arm. He started with his bicep before sliding his hands along Jackson’s arm and picking up his hand. He explored Jackson’s hand with his fingers and then sucked on them one by one. Placing the hand back down, Derek returned his attention to Jackson’s torso.

He began by copping a feel of Jackson’s pecs and enjoying the firmness of his muscles. He then moved his fingers inward to play with his nipples. They perked up to his touch, and he pinched them softly before leaning over and playing with the nearest one with his tongue. The attention caused Jackson to squirm. Derek continued to move downward. He traced his hands along the sides of Jackson’s torso while sliding his cheek along Jackson’s impressive abs. Derek’s stubble rubbed roughly against Jackson’s smooth skin.

Derek stopped before he reached Jackson’s cock, and took the opportunity to take a closer look. Jackson could feel Derek’s breath on his sensitive skin as Derek took a closer sniff of his scent. Knowing Derek was so close caused him to give a soft whimper. Without warning, Derek’s tongue flicked across the tip of Jackson’s cock. His hips involuntarily began to thrust in response, and he had to grab the edges of the table to help keep himself down.

The brief touch also caused a bead of pre-cum to ooze out of Jackson’s dick. Derek was quick to clean it off with his tongue, but that only caused Jackson to respond with more. Soon, Derek was treating the cock like an ice cream cone in July while all Jackson could do was try to take slow, deep breaths filled with deep moans.

When he sensed that Jackson was getting close, Derek stopped and moved to the bottom of the table. He grabbed Jackson’s ankles and pulled Jackson toward him with a deliberate slowness. When Jackson’s ass reached the end, Derek put Jackson’s legs on his shoulders. He placed his hand on Jackson’s abs to feel his breathing as he regained control.

Once Jackson had recovered, he heard something squirting from Derek’s direction. His suspicions about the source of the sound were soon confirmed when he Derek’s finger apply the cool wetness to his hole. Jackson tensed at the shock of the cold, but he quickly relaxed. Danny had added a little massage to his blow jobs shortly before they had stopped, and Jackson had added it to his solitary pleasures. It wasn't long before he was able to take Derek’s finger. Derek slowly pumped Jackson to push the lube inside and prepare Jackson for his hard cock. Soon two and then three fingers were exploring the warmth of Jackson’s body.

When Derek was satisfied that Jackson was ready, he removed his fingers and used them to put the condom that he had waiting on himself. He leaned forward and whispered into Jackson’s ear “Ready?”

“I need your cock.” Before Jackson could beg some more, Derek kissed him. They made out until the need for more pulled Derek back up. Without any more hesitation, Derek pressed his dick against Jackson, and Jackson soon let him slide in. Jackson gasped and then forced himself to breathe while Derek gave him a chance to adapt to his cock. As he got his breathing under control, he became increasingly aware of how it felt as he ever so slightly moved along Derek’s cock with each breath. He began to flex in time with each breath in order to increase this movement.

Derek’s cock responded to the stimulation with a twitch which hit Jackson exactly in the right spot. Derek placed his hand on Jackson’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Jackson answered with a smile and a nod. Derek pulled his hips back and began to slowly thrust himself into Jackson, which elicited a whispered moan. With the second push, Jackson vocalized his moan while Derek joined it with a grunt. Jackson’s moans rose in pitch each time Derek slid into him while Derek’s grunts became more of a growl. In some part of his mind that wasn’t yet consumed by pleasure, Jackson noted that Derek’s growls would be giving him the weirdest boner right now if he hadn't already been painfully hard.

The thought of his boner caused him to absentmindedly reach for his cock, but Derek intercepted his hand and interlaced their fingers. Realizing that he would have to wait, he reached back with his other hand and grabbed onto the head of the table to keep it out of trouble.

Jackson could feel himself getting close, and based on the noise Derek was making, so was he. Jackson was trying to focus enough to warn Derek when Derek pulled himself out of Jackson. Realizing that he wasn't going to get his release yet, Jackson gave out a soft whine.  
Derek grabbed Jackson’s hand and pulled him up so that he was sitting on the edge of the table. He pulled off the blindfold and looked fondly into Jackson’s eyes before pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss quickly intensified as Derek’s lips and tongue hungrily explored Jackson’s and Jackson respond in kind.

When this was no longer enough to satisfy Derek’s need, he broke away, pulled Jackson away from the table, and guided him down to his hands and knees. As Derek positions himself behind Jackson, Jackson brought his chest closer to the floor to better present himself to Derek. Derek grabbed Jackson’s ass, lined up his cock, and slid himself back inside. He took a few thrusts to build up his rhythm before dropping down onto his hands and fucked Jackson like the wolf Derek was. Derek stopped holding back, and each push was accompanied by low moans from Derek and screams of ecstasy from Jackson.

After a few minutes, Derek gave out a roar and Jackson felt himself stretch more as Derek’s cock grew even larger. Jackson confirmed his guess that Derek had just transformed when a quick glance to the side revealed that Derek was now digging his claws into the wood floor to give himself better traction.

Jackson knew he couldn't hold out much longer, so he begged “Bite me, Derek.” Derek responded with a full alpha roar followed by a quick bite into Jackson’s shoulder. The shock of the pain pushed him over the edge, and waves of pleasure overwhelmed him. First, his ass began to squeeze Derek’s cock, and a couple of heartbeats later Jackson’s bobbing cock began to splash cum across the floor. Meanwhile, he could feel Derek’s cock begin to pulse. When they both had finished, Jackson and a no longer transformed Derek collapsed onto the floor.

Jackson enjoyed Derek’s weight and heat as they lay there catching their breaths, but his bliss was cut short when the pain of the bite finally registered. Derek got up immediately upon hearing Jackson’s cry of pain. He picked Jackson up into his arms and said, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Part of Jackson wanted to object that he could walk himself, but it was overruled by the part that was content to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder.

As Derek lathered Jackson up, he whispered in his ear, “We share a bond now. You will follow me, and I will protect you. You’re my first beta, and none of the ones that I make later will have what you have with me.”

Jackson embraced Derek and enjoyed a new found contentment. The sense of isolation that he had ever since he learned he was adopted was fading away. He pulled back enough to look Derek in the eye and asked, “Can we do this again, or is it just an initiation?”

“We can fuck like werebunnies if you want to,” Derek replied, and he kissed Jackson until they ran out of hot water and were forced to finish their shower.


End file.
